Structures, such as aeronautical structures like aircraft fuselages, often need to be insulated thermally and acoustically utilizing foam insulation members. Typically, foam insulation members are fastened to the fuselage utilizing a large assortment of fastening devices. However, this adds time and cost to the installation process, and the fastening devices add extra weight to the structure. Without utilizing fastening devices, the foam insulation members may become dislodged during shock loads.
A device with a self-retained foam insulation member, and method of installing a self-retained foam insulation member, is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing devices and/or methods of insulation.